


Sex and Games in New York City

by pinxerata



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Desperation, M/M, Mild Mouthfucking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinxerata/pseuds/pinxerata
Summary: Marvin has been working overtime all week, to Whizzer's distaste. Luckily, Whizzer has a plan to get Marvin to spend a little more time with him.





	Sex and Games in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo! this fanfic is my longest one, and is exactly 3000 words! i worked pretty hard on it, man oh man. enjoy the absolute wild trip

Marvin had changed Whizzer in ways he had never expected. 

For one, he had become a bit of a sap. He caught himself thinking about his boyfriend in the mushiest way possible, and would internally swat the thoughts away. Marvin would notice when Whizzer dismissed his thoughts, and whenever he’d ask what he was thinking, Whizzer would reply “your stupid face”, which always elicited a laugh from Marvin. Whizzer would try to keep a stern expression, but would eventually soften a little and give Marvin a stubborn peck on the lips. He tried to hide his sappy thoughts from Marvin, usually only saying them accidentally in the morning when he was groggy.

Marvin also made Whizzer a lot more touchy. Not even in a sexual way, which he already was, just in a more subconscious, lovey-dovey manner. When they sat on the couch, Whizzer would lean on his shoulder without thinking. He would fiddle with some of Marvin’s short curls that would fall on the front of his face when they were about to go to bed. He would tuck his head into Marvin’s chest after having sex with him, and even enjoyed the excess heat of it all. He usually didn’t notice, unless Marvin pointed it out. 

He had also realized that his schedule now revolved around whether Marvin was working or not. On days that he did work, Whizzer usually slept in, since Marvin worked early in the morning. While he wasn’t a morning person, he didn’t mind seeing Marvin before he went off to work. Marvin sometimes woke him up on accident, and three things could potentially happen. The most common occurrence would be that they just made out lazily for awhile. The other two options, which were rarer, were that either Whizzer gave him a blowjob, or Marvin ate him out. Whizzer preferred the latter, since he just had to lay back and enjoy. These were the mornings where Marvin went to work even less put together than usual, and Whizzer found it funny, but cute. After Marvin left, Whizzer would probably stay in bed until 9 or 10 am. He would usually get up and make himself a bowl of cereal, or if he didn’t mind dishes, he’d attempt to make pancakes. The rest of the day was a bit dull as he waited for Marvin to return. Whizzer sometimes took after Jason and played chess by himself. He wasn’t bad at chess in the slightest (he played dumb for Marvin at times), so he found that he actually enjoyed the game. When Marvin came home, he’d take Whizzer out to dinner, since they both knew that a) Whizzer was a shit cook (he was a good baker, however) and b) Whizzer preferred to just go out and eat with Marvin. After that, they’d just go home and either have sex or cuddle until they fell asleep.

On days when Marvin _didn't_ have work, Whizzer was a lot more content. When Whizzer woke up, Marvin was always there. He was usually awake already, his hand running through Whizzer’s hair affectionately. They would then have breakfast, and either they would both just go out to eat, or they would both figure out how to make a decent meal. Their biggest flaw in functionality was that they were both just terrible at making food. They then had the whole day together, and they usually just went out and did fun stuff. They played racquetball, and Whizzer always won. They sometimes visited Cordelia, but she usually asked them to try her food (which frankly, they liked less than their own cooking). When they got home, their night was the same as work nights, except they were somehow more tired from going out.

Whizzer was still very similar in the aspect that he liked, for the most part, playing hard to get. He liked playful banter between him and Marvin, escalating in provocation until they either broke character or simply fucked. It reminded him of the initial passion he felt when he first met Marvin. He liked teasing his boyfriend. He was a bit of a brat, but Marvin seemed to like it that way. 

It took awhile to realize how much he had changed, but when he did, he didn’t mind. Because while he had settled down with Marvin, it wasn’t like the sex had stayed the same. It got a lot better. Whizzer wished more people advertised how much it changed, because jesus christ. It seemed like actually caring for your partner had an effect on how it felt. It seemed obvious in retrospect, but Whizzer just hadn’t noticed until now.

Whizzer found himself in a situation where he had nothing to do. It was one of Marvin’s work days, and every activity felt dull. Everything felt like the equivalent of watching paint dry. Aside from that, he was _horny_. Marvin had been stuck at work for the past week, working overtime to handle an office issue. While Marvin had assured him that the problem was almost fixed, Whizzer was growing restless. Marvin would wake up way earlier than usual and would be too tired to do anything when he came back late. Work was becoming a huge cockblock. 

After his fifth game of solitaire, an idea popped into Whizzer’s mind. What if he visited Marvin at work? He knew the address, floor, and section he was in. He could at least pop in and say hello for a couple of minutes. Plus, Marvin had his own office within the building, so who would notice if he snuck a kiss? Or did a little more? A grin slowly formed on his face as he hopped up to go get changed.

Whizzer decided to dress more “office appropriate” so that he wouldn’t attract any extra attention when he showed up. He put on a navy, two-piece suit with a scarlet red tie and handkerchief. He rarely wore the getup, since it was a bit formal for his taste. However, he looked smokin’ hot regardless. 

Walking over to the phone in the other room, he dialed Marvin’s personal office number, putting the phone on his lap as he sat cross-legged on the sofa. It rang about 3 times before Marvin picked up.

“ _Hello? This is Marvin_.” There was a certain resignation to Marvin’s voice, almost as if he were expecting another task from a client or boss. Whizzer was glad to be an alternative.

“Yes, this is the man you sleep with. Are you busy?”

He heard a snort on the other end of the line. _“Whizzer. I’m a bit occupied, but not as much as I have been before. What do you need?”_

Several obscene replies crossed Whizzer’s mind.

“Nothing, just wanted to check in on you,” he lied, his voice conveying the rather large grin he wore on his face. He had already gotten what he wanted. Confirmation that Marvin was in his office without being too swamped at work.

 _“That doesn’t sound suspicious at **all** , Whizzer. You’ve never called me like this before.”_

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Can’t your boyfriend just tell you he loves you just because?” He heard a small huff of laughter from Marvin.

_“Alright, alright, I love you too.”_

“Now get back to work, Marv.”

Whizzer hung up, getting to his feet and heading out the door. He was relieved he would be seeing Marvin at a less busy time, knowing nobody would interfere if he walked in. Marvin sounded like he had cheered up a bit just from that phone call, so Whizzer wanted to “cheer him up” some more.

Upon arriving at Marvin’s workplace, Whizzer remembered how mundane the building was. He had only been there for one occasion in the past— a christmas party where he had introduced himself as Marvin’s “friend”. He was grateful for his good memory as he navigated the office-space, vaguely recalling the area Marvin’s office was in. Eventually, he spotted a familiar set of consecutive rooms, and remembered that Marvin resided in the one furthest down the hall. 

He stopped in front of the door, analyzing the situation. He was about to go in there and get as close as he could to Marvin without getting caught. The office had one window that was currently covered by an effective set of blinds. He was wondered how soundproof the room was, and assumed it wasn’t good enough, considering he could hear a phone conversation the next room over. Whizzer got a sudden rush of adrenaline from realizing that he would have to keep them both quiet. He raised his hand slowly, knocking softly once before firmly knocking twice against the wood door. 

He tensed for a couple seconds as he heard footsteps leading up to opening the door. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Marvin. Now, he had to admit that while he had everything planned out leading up to this moment, he realized that he remained speechless for a tad too long. Marvin’s surprised expression was worth it though. In the split second of Whizzer’s hesitation, Marvin pulled him into his office, checking the hallway for a second before closing (and locking, to Whizzer’s relief) the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Marvin whispered with a twinge of panic in his voice. 

“I wanted to visit you. I haven’t seen you properly in a _week_ , Marvin. I live with you!” Whizzer responded in an equally hushed voice. He felt like he was in a library, and it was slightly more stressful than he anticipated. He stepped closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his tie and pressing flush against him. He leaned close to his ear. “Haven’t you missed me too?” he asked provocatively, his lips grazing Marvin’s neck. 

Mavin tipped his head to the side, letting him kiss his neck and unbuttoning Whizzer’s suit jacket without thinking. “Whizzer, we can’t _fuck_ in my office. If a single person hears, I’m screwed.” 

Whizzer eyed the office desk, smirking as he led Marvin to his swivel chair. He pushed him down on it, ducking beneath the desk onto his knees as he pulled the chair closer. 

“How about that? Now you don’t have to worry about _me_ keeping quiet.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t seem to have a counter to his logic. Or maybe he didn’t want to have one. Whizzer unzipped Marvin’s slacks, pulling them slightly along with his boxers. Upon freeing his cock, he licked a stripe up the side, slowly teasing Marvin up to full hardness. He kissed the tip, sucking lightly as he rubbed his hand up and down his shaft. He made full eye contact with Marvin as he slowly sunk his mouth down, watching as the other bit his lip to prevent a moan. He worked his mouth up and down, his breathing faltering for a second as he felt Marvin grab told of his hair. Whizzer gripped Marvin’s thighs as he let him use his mouth, a small whimper escaping him. Marvin seemed to slow at that, seemingly alert that someone could hear them. Whizzer swallowed around Marvin’s cock, feeling him grip his hair as he came into his throat with a shaky sigh. He swallowed it down to avoid a mess, looking up at Marvin with swollen, red lips. 

Marvin got off the chair, kissing him briefly before taking note of Whizzer’s disheveled state. His suit jacket hung off the side of his shoulder, and the collar of the button-up underneath stuck up slightly. His hair was extremely messy, certain tufts sticking up where Marvin had previously pulled. His arousal was his most apparent feature, his face fully flushed and his lips still half-parted. Lastly, he seemed to have gotten hard from just the fellatio, his body trembling ever so slightly from pure _need_. 

Marvin adjusted his clothing, smirking for a second as he fixed his tie. “How about you go home and wait for me to come back so I fuck you as loud as I want” he murmured, a huge shudder running down Whizzer’s spine at just the _tone_ of his voice. Whizzer nodded quickly, and Marvin gave him a quick, languid kiss before practically shoving him out the door. 

Whizzer had never left a building so quickly. He rushed home, taking the coldest possible shower he could. If minutes seemed like hours before, they felt like _eons_ now. He was so impossibly horny, and he was counting down the seconds until Marvin got home. He avoided touching himself; he wanted Marvin to fuck him at full desperateness. 

That _fucker_. Whizzer only had a vague idea of how much Marvin could push him to his limits, and if he came back and teased him more, he was gonna snap. The fact that he had seen Whizzer in one of his most open and vulnerable states and still had self control was a capability beyond Whizzer’s comprehension. Not only that, but Marvin still had the balls to push him away and tell him to go home. It was frustrating yet so damn _hot_!

Whizzer spend the next few hours working himself up, thinking about Marvin in the most shameless ways possible. He was laying flat on his back on the couch, shifting uncomfortably as he began to grow more and more impatient. Marvin was still late, as he had been the past few days, and he hoped to _god_ that he came back with some energy. 

Eventually, four hours after first seeing him, Marvin came home. Upon hearing the door unlock, he perked up, staring at the door intensely. He felt like a goddamn golden retriever waiting excitedly for his owner. The door opened and Whizzer stared at Marvin expectantly.

Marvin was carrying a bag of what Whizzer assumed to be dinner for later. He looked like he was on higher spirits, seemingly energized from the earlier encounter. 

“Marvin, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to blow a fucking fuse.” Whizzer commanded sternly, making direct eye contact with his boyfriend. Marvin grinned, chuckling for a second as he put the food aside and approached Whizzer, unbuttoning and tossing his jacket aside. 

Whizzer was already wearing clothes that would be a minimum amount of hassle, and Marvin quickly took note of that as he kissed him fiercely, slotting himself between Whizzer’s parted legs. Whizzer’s breath hitched as he felt a slight rut of their hips, gripping Marvin’s shirt as he wrapped himself around him. 

“I can’t believe you made me wait for this” Whizzer panted, pulling off Marvin’s clothes with a frustrated grunt. 

“I can’t believe you blew me under a desk at _work_. My boss checked in not long after you left. You could’ve just waited until I got home to fuck, Whizzer.” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, arching his hips a bit the more they stripped down. “What I did was hotter, _admit it_. I just gave you incentive to fuck me better when you got home. Maybe next time I’ll call your office and leave you a little message that’ll leave _you_ like you left _me_.”

“Maybe next time I won’t fuck you when I get home.” Marvin replied easily. “Turn around for me.”

“I’d like to see you try, frankly.” Whizzer turned over onto his stomach, his elbows pressing hard on the arm of the couch. Marvin retrieved some lube quickly, dropping some into his fingers and pressing them into Whizzer.

Whizzer gasped quietly, leaning back onto his digits needily. “I said _fuck_ me, not _tease_ me, Marvin,” he huffed, his toes curling as he gripped the sofa. He groaned as Marvin’s fingers grazed his prostate, his knees buckling for a second. He trembled in anticipation.

“Maybe I want to tease you, Whizzer. After all, _you_ were the one who waltzed into my office hoping for a fuck. You can’t have everything you want right away.”

“Marvin, _please_. Just _fuck_ me already.” His voice shook with raw desperation. He bit back a moan, Marvin’s fingers crooking and teasing in the most teasing way possible. He was so hard it hurt.

Marvin pulled his fingers out, putting them next to Whizzer’s mouth as if to say “ _suck_ ”. Whizzer complied with semi-resignation, jolting and moaning around his fingers in surprise when he felt Marvin push into him.

Marvin took his fingers out of his mouth, groaning lightly as he thrusted in and out of Whizzer at a solid, messy pace. He reached over to stroke Whizzer’s cock, but was smacked away.

“If you do that, I’ll cum right away. Just fuck me.” Whizzer sighed out, moaning loudly as Marvin grabbed his hips and pushed him back. 

“Fuck, Whizzer, you’re so pretty under me.” Marvin huffed out, his hands almost bruising Whizzer’s hips in a grip. 

“Holy _shit_ , Marvin,” Whizzer managed to choke out, shuddering as Marvin hit his prostate.

“ _Fuck_! Marvin, _please_. _Harder_.” Whizzer’s voice shook as Marvin grabbed his hair and pulled his head back for a deep kiss, letting go only to stroke Whizzer’s cock. Whizzer tensed, cumming into his hand immediately as his vision went white. “Holy _fuck_.”

Marvin came into him soon after, gasping Whizzer’s name quietly against his ear. He pulled out, flipping Whizzer on his back and kissing him breathlessly. 

After cleaning up and showering, both men sat at the dinner table and reheated their food that had been forgotten up until then. Whizzer was content with the results of his office visit.

He caught Marvin looking at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why the smug look, Whizzer?” Marvin asked as he placed a plate on the table.

“What else? That was an amazing fuck, Marvin.” Whizzer replied with an amused tone.

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Yes, it was, but don’t go pulling something like that again. If we get caught at my job, then we’ll be fucked in a different way.”

Whizzer smirked. “Oh, I’ll fuck you in a different way, Marvin, all you have to do is ask.”

“In your dreams, Whizzer.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: LAST FIC CANCELLED IM WORKING ON WHAT I TALK ABOUT BELOW  
> i'l be writing a modern, teen AU series for whizzvin soon  
> it'll probably be a lot longer than this collection of one-shots  
> as always, thank you for reading, and please leave kudos and comments, cause i fuel myself off of attention uh ;)
> 
> if you want fic updates, go ahead and follow my tumblr, where i frequently update  
> pinxerata.tumblr.com  
> edit: you can send me asks now!


End file.
